


dad!

by jungsoy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungsoy/pseuds/jungsoy
Summary: this was written for shownu's birthday & fathers' day





	1. Chapter 1

Hoseok is a light sleeper, he woke up immediately after his alarm went off. In contrast, Hyunwoo is a very heavy sleeper, which would make it easier for Hoseok to carry out his surprise. Hoseok made his way to the bathroom to freshen up, and then went to wake his children up. First stop were his oldest children's bedroom. He was greeted by his twins who were still fast asleep. As expected, Minhyuk's bed was empty as he has this habit of sleeping with Kihyun in the same bed. Hoseok woke up them up with forehead kisses. Minhyuk rubbed his eyes, elbowing his brother in the process. Kihyun almost snapped but Hoseok was fast enough to hush them and shoo them to brush their teeth. He told them to meet him in his room after they were done, but warned them to not wake their father up.

Hoseok then made his way to the youngest room. On his way, he saw Hyungwon already up and wandering the halls, which was a rare sight, but Hoseok just praised the boy and told him his plan. Hyungwon groggily made his way to his father's room, waiting outside with his older brothers. Hoseok went ahead to wake up his youngest boys, Jooheon and Changkyun. They were sleep talking, having a conversation only they would know. Hoseok cooed before tapping them gently. The boys managed to wake up without a fuse, brushed their teeth with the help of their dad and then gathered outside Hoseok's room.

The other boys were there, stifling their laughters, excited to surprise their father. They entered the room, tiptoeing, surrounding their sleeping father.

"On the count of three, attack Daddy okay!" Hoseok whispered.

The boys saluted, eyes glimmering, smiles wide.

Hoseok gestured the numbers, and on three, the boys did not hesitate to scream and tickle their father like there was no tomorrow. Hyunwoo woke up, startled. He looked around, his children gathered around him, tickling him awake. Hyunwoo's frown turned to a huge smile, he attacked the smaller boys, "Daddy's awake!" The boys cheered while releasing their father from their wrath. Hyunwoo sat up, rubbing his eyes a little. He smiled at his children, realising someone was missing. Hoseok reenters the room with cake, he started singing the birthday song, the boys following suit. They clapped along with the beat, giggling when they finished singing the whole song.

"Happy birthday Daddy!" everyone shouted in unison.

"And Happy Fathers' Day to you, you lazy bear." Hoseok placed the cake in front of Hyunwoo, ushering him to blow out the candles.

"Wait! Let's wish for something first!" Minhyuk butt in.

The boys clasped their hands together, each wishing for something different. They then cheered for their father to blow it out, clapping when he did. Hoseok told the boys to head to the kitchen with the cake. Hoseok turned back to his husband. He pinched the other's cheeks whilst wishing him happy birthday and fathers' day. Hyunwoo pulled the smaller into a tight hug, murmuring a 'thank you', then proceed to give Hoseok a small peck on the forehead.

"You're amazing, thank you." Hyunwoo nuzzled against his husband's neck.

Hoseok chuckled, he cupped Hyunwoo's face, peppering it with kisses. They stopped when they heard their children giggling behind the door.

"Come on, hurry!" Changkyun whined.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo exchanged a smile before the latter pushed himself off to go brush his teeth. They then walked to the kitchen, all their children waiting patiently as Kihyun and Minhyuk were flipping some pancakes for breakfast. Hyunwoo smiled, how did he get so lucky?


	2. + bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm what's this?

_On the contrary,_

Once all the children were successfully sent to Hoseok's parents' house, both Hoseok and Hyunwoo had the whole house to themselves, which totally meant sexy time. Hyunwoo was in the kitchen, probably trying to finish the remaining cake since it was homemade, made with 100% love. Hoseok chuckled at the man-child. He walked towards the older, without any hesitation, licks the icing off the side of Hyunwoo's lips. Hyunwoo stops chewing and looked up, only to see Hoseok wearing that smirk that he knew all too well. Hyunwoo wiped some icing on Hoseok's nose, licking it clean afterwards. They both shared cheeky smiles. Hyunwoo pulled the other on his lap, Hoseok instinctively wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo's neck.

"It's adorable how you still blush and get shy." Hyunwoo nuzzled his nose against Hoseok's cheek.

Hoseok was burning under Hyunwoo's touches and that intense gaze, only Hyunwoo has the power to make him blush so damn red, even when they're practically married.

"How 'bout we take this upstairs?" Hoseok pulled the older by the wrist, despite the other's strength and protest about unfinished cake.

Once the bedroom door closes, Hyunwoo trapped the shorter between him and the door, capturing his husband's lips all at once. The kiss was more of tongue and teeth, both impatient to get to the next part, hands messily roaming each other's body. Hoseok pushed the taller slightly, giving them time to catch their breathes. Hyunwoo pulled the other, walking backwards till the back of his knees hits the bed, falling on the bed with Hoseok on top of him. Hoseok stifled his giggles, how long was it since they last did this? Their hands hastily removing any piece of cloth, now there weren't any restrictions and it begins.

"Happy father's day, daddy." Hoseok whispers, making Hyunwoo shiver as a reply.

_Oh, so this is where this is going._ Hyunwoo attacked the other's lips, drawing a small gasp at the sudden action. Hyunwoo flipped their positions, firmly planting a palm on Hoseok's hips to keep the younger from bucking his hips up for friction, probably bruising the other's hips in the process. His other palm just right next to Hoseok's neck, keeping himself stable while kissing the daylights out of Hoseok. Hyunwoo pulled away, a whine was heard as a response.

"Since, you started this game, tell daddy what you want." Hyunwoo's voice was exceptionally low, it ran shivers down Hoseok's spine.

Hoseok's breath was caught in his throat when Hyunwoo gripped his neck in surprise, "Fuck me hard, daddy."

That was enough for Hyunwoo to get riled up and with no warning, he sticked a finger in Hoseok's hole. Hoseok squirmed, then the hand on his hip tightened its grip, definitely bruising the area. Who the hell cares when right now, Hoseok wants to be filled up. Hyunwoo pushed in two more fingers, scissoring Hoseok open. Hoseok's a mess, a moaning mess, pain and pleasure taking over his whole body. He whined at the loss of the fingers but he quietened down when he felt the tip at his entrance.

"What's my name, Hoseok?" Hyunwoo nibbled at Hoseok's ear, earning a gasp.

"D-dadd-daddy." Hoseok managed, with a moan.

Hyunwoo pushed himself in, staying there as he waits for the other to get used to it. Hoseok clawed at Hyunwoo's veined arm, signalling Hyunwoo to move. Hyunwoo obeyed, moving at a slow pace, picking it up almost immediately. The room was filled with sounds of skin against skin, and wanton moans coming from mostly Hoseok. Hyunwoo gripped on the other's neglected dick, stroking it at the same pace with his thrust. Hoseok screamed as he reaches his climax at the same time. Once Hyunwoo felt the knot in his stomach tightens, he pulled out, releasing on to both of their tummies. They breathe slow, calming down from their high. Hoseok cupped Hyunwoo's cheeks, making the man face him. They shared a kiss, with more love than the previous one.

"No fair, this was for you," Hoseok breathes out, "I forgot how big you were."

Hyunwoo chuckled, peppering the younger's face with kisses, "I forgot how loud you were."

Hoseok weakly smacked the other's bare chest. Hyunwoo chuckled again before getting up to wipe them clean. He then returned and hugged the other, Hoseok pulling up the covers to cover their naked bodies. Hyunwoo kissed the smaller on the forehead before tightening his hold, snuggling his chin on the other's head. Hoseok smiled, Hyunwoo's a giant bear filled with surprises.

"Happy birthday, Hyunwoo."

**Author's Note:**

> she was transferred from aff to ao3 friends!
> 
> @royaldoy - twt uwu


End file.
